


Relax for Once

by TastySins_tm



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Otherwise there's no need to warn abt anything, Reader has a vagina, Reader is intended to be female, just a sweet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastySins_tm/pseuds/TastySins_tm
Summary: Commission for "iamanemotionaltimebomb" on tumblr! Optimus has a crush on his human friend, and she takes the initiative on getting together, after a small talk with Ratchet.





	Relax for Once

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to iamanemotionaltimebomb for buying the slot from me! If anyone else is interested in a commission, you can message me at "itsthesinbin.tumblr.com", or my email "taylorthewritingqueen@gmail.com".

You’ve been with the Autobots for a while. You met them the same day the other kids did, as you were a close friend of Raf’s family and were babysitting him that afternoon.

Seeing giant robots fight around the child you were supposed to keep safe? Very anxiety-inducing and horrifying.

Being taken to the seemingly-good giant robots’ secret base? Even worse.

Thankfully, their leader has a nice voice, so you were pretty okay with that.

You had an extensive talk with Optimus, before Bumblebee took you and Raf home. You had him swear Raf would be safe. By extension, you, as well, but you were more worried about your friend.

Optimus was impressed from the get-go, upon seeing your dedication and protectiveness.

As you kept coming back, you spent more time with Optimus and Ratchet than anyone else. Mostly because you were… kind of out of place.

Raf and Bee understood each other, easily. Miko and Bulkhead had their own little friendship going. Jack and Arcee were… something. And you didn’t really fit in with the other humans, as you were pretty old compared to them. Sure, you were friends with Raf, but when you two were here, he was always with Bumblebee.

Ratchet didn’t really enjoy you- any of you- at first, so most of your time was spent talking to Optimus.

The leader was often busy, but he made time when he was able to. He felt a bit bad that you didn’t really have anyone to talk to. It helped that you were a nice change from the chaos of his teammates and their charges.

Talking to an adult is much calmer, thankfully, than talking to the children. He cares for them, he really does, but Primus… Miko is tiring. He knows she means well, at least.

One day, Optimus had sought you out, for once. He cared deeply for his team, of course, but he just… wanted a change of pace. A change of insight.

He caught you on the old sofa, alone in the main room. He didn’t know where the rest of the team was, but he was a bit grateful for the quiet.

You were on your laptop, typing away and looking through notes in a binder. Optimus assumes you were working one some project for your college class.

He stopped nearby, once he realized. The noise of his footsteps made you look up. He noticed you looked… very tired.

“If you are busy, I can leave,” he offered. You shook your head, yawning a bit as you closed your laptop.

“No, no, it’s fine. I need a break,” you laughed, sitting up. You groaned a bit, neck cracking slightly from the movement. You were in that position for too long, it seems.

“Did you need something, Optimus?” Optimus hesitated, before coming closer to the platform you were on.

“I simply wished to talk,” he replied. “Nothing in particular. But, as I’m sure you’re feeling the same at the moment, my work is… making my processor ache”. You let out a small laugh.

“Yeah. My essay is giving me the worst headache”. You walked over to where he was, sitting down and dangling your feet off of the edge.

“What did you want to talk about?” “Nothing in particular. I just found myself needing some distraction”. You nodded, understanding. Sometimes you just needed to have a mindless talk with a friend, as well.

“I understand- but there’s a rule to stuff like this,” you said, putting on your jokiest stern voice. He caught on, a small smile on his face.

“Oh?” “Yeah. No talking about work for either of us. If we do, we’re allowed to slap the other”. His smile fell.

“I wouldn’t want to harm you-” You snickered slightly, shaking your head.

“Don’t worry- a joke between my friends and I. No slapping is involved, for you and me”. Optimus nodded, relieved that you didn’t expect him to hit you.

“... Maybe going out for a little drive will help us out,” you suggested. “I’m sure no one would mind if we got out for just a bit”. Optimus thought about it for a moment. He wasn’t going on patrol, so he could stay near base. It would be nice to get out, for just a bit…

He’ll leave his comms open.

“Alright, let us go, then”. You grinned, climbing down as Optimus opened the exit to the base. He set it on a timer, so he wouldn’t have to call Ratchet in here to close it behind them.

He transformed, opening the driver’s side door for you. When you were secure in his cab, he shut the door and began driving out.

“It’s really nice out here,” you said, looking around the desert. Optimus let out a small hum.

“Earth has interesting environments, to say the least”. You could tell he was agreeing, in his own way.

“I know you go all over the place on patrols, but have you actually explored around?” He was silent.

“No, I haven’t had the time to”. “One day, we need to go to this pretty lake, if I can find the exact spot it was. I went there last year on a trip- I think you’d like it”.

“... I’d like that,” Optimus said. He felt his frame heat up a bit, and he did his best to keep you from getting overheated. He was flattered you thought of places for you two to go.

Now that he thinks about it, he’s found a few places on his patrols he’d like to take you, as well.

One place had a hidden waterfall- the color of the flowers nearby would bring out your eyes, in his opinion…

That thought made him nearly slam on the breaks. That’s… not a platonic thought.

… Ah. He sees, now. He has a very big problem, in the form of a very small human. The same one in his cab.

“... I am… get a message from Ratchet,” he said quickly, starting to turn back to bass. “We need to get back”. You let out a small, disappointed “oh”, but didn’t question him. Optimus wouldn’t lie to you.

Right?

Since that small ride, Optimus has been avoiding you. Every time you tried to have some kind of chat with him, he’d find something to pull him away. Usually, it has to do with patrolling or some other decepticon activity, but sometimes it’s just… for almost no reason.

It really hurt your feelings, if you were being honest.

Ratchet noticed your sour mood, one day. Originally, he’d be happy leaving you alone. Unfortunately, he cares, now.

“What’s wrong with you,” he grunted from his spot at the computer, not looking away from the monitors. You almost didn’t realize he was talking to you, until you realized no one else was there.

“... It’s silly, but, uh,” you stuttered, feeling embarrassed about your pouting. “Optimus has been… flighty, lately. Usually, we talk pretty often, but he’s been-” “Avoiding you?” You were surprised Ratchet even cared about this enough to notice.

You let out a small “mhm”, fiddling with the notebook in your lap. Ratchet mumbled to himself, finally turning to face you. He looked annoyed, but not the usual annoyance.

“Yes, I’ve noticed,” he said, walking over to you. He seemed to think for a moment, before letting out an exasperated sigh.

“I’m only telling you this because he’s never going to talk to you about it. He cares about you- more than any of us should about an Organic,” he said, a little awkward near the end.

“He’s been avoiding you for a few reasons- he’s confused and angry with himself, and he doesn’t know how to fully cope with this. I don’t understand how he got to this point, but… I can tell you’re good for him”. You felt your cheeks grow warmer.

“So just… corner him, if you have to, but please talk to him about this. I’m tired of seeing him run around like a sparkling with a crush,” he huffed, but you could tell there was a hint of amusement in his tone. You smiled slightly.

“Thanks, Ratchet,” you started, before you were struck with an idea.

“... Can we afford to go somewhere- Optimus and I?” “Depends on where”. A grin spread across your face.

“A really nice lake right here in the US”.

\----------

Optimus really didn’t want to be here. Well, he did, with you, but he knew he SHOULDN’T be here.

Ratchet had all but forced you two through the Groundbridge, much to the leader’s surprise. The medic never really tried to make Optimus do much, so this must be important.

Why would you be here, though, Optimus wondered.

“Do you like the lake,” you asked, sitting on a log nearby. Optimus hesitated, but nodded.

“Yes, it’s beautiful, but… why are we here,” he asked. He looked down, seeing your dark cheeks and flustered expression. Primus, you were cute.

“Optimus, we need to talk about… what’s been happening, recently,” you said plainly. Optimus was quiet, moving to sit near you.

“I know you’ve been avoiding me, and Ratchet told me why”. Oh, he felt his spark drop into his waste chute.

“I… don’t know what he told you, but-” “I feel the same way,” you said quickly, cutting him off. Optimus engine rumbled in shock, causing you to snicker slightly. He stammered, trying to find the words to reply with.

“My only concern is, uh,” he closed his mouth, looking at you as you tried to get your words together.

“How we’ll… actually be together. I imagine the size difference will be… difficult”. Optimus let out a small chuckle.

“I can remedy that problem fairly easily”. You heard him transforming, and looked over to see him… shrinking?

He stopped when he was about eight feet tall, and moved over to you.

“I cannot do this for very long, but I hope this can alleviate some of your worry,” he said, hesitantly reaching out and placing a servo on your cheek. The warm metal didn’t hide your flaming cheeks.

“Wow… I didn’t know Cybertronians could… do that”. He chuckled a bit, removing his hand.

“It can tire us out quickly, so it’s usually reserved for covert operations, or other delicate work”. You nodded, before smiling teasingly.

“Delicate, huh,” you joked, wrapping your arms around his waist and pressing against him. You felt his cooling fans kick on, frame rumbling slightly from the force of the fans. It definitely made you giggle.

“I didn’t mean-” “I know, I know,” you laughed. You smiled, pulling him down to kiss him. He almost didn’t react, due to the surprise, but he didn’t waste too much time. He kissed back- fairly harder than you imagined he would.

You were into it.

You pressed against him more, leaning into the kiss. His arms wound around your body, holding you tightly. You sighed slightly, feeling safe in his hold.

Also a little turned on.

You finally had to pull back, the need to breathe ruining the moment. You decided to be bold, here.

“You know, Optimus… I did ask Ratchet to send us here for a while, for some privacy… We could… get to know each other, while we’re here,” you said, giving him your best flirty look.

From the sound of his fans kicking into overdrive, he seemed to get the idea. You could tell he was hesitant, though.

“It’ll be a good stress reliever- and you definitely need something to distract you from work”. You trailed your fingers along a seam on his chest plate, and he let out a small groan.

“I… suppose it could not hurt”. FUCK yeah. “Just… tell me if you want to stop”. You nodded, but you were pretty sure you’d be fine. This man couldn’t hurt you even if he tried. A Decepticon? Sure, he’d slice that fucker in half.

Your pussy? He’d treat that like glass.

He leaned down, kissing you roughly again. You let out a small groan, wrapping your arms around his neck.

He pulled back, pausing for a second to think. Leaning down, he pressed careful kisses to your jaw and neck. You leaned your head to the side, letting out an encouraging sigh.

A new idea struck you.

“Hey,” you started, moving your hands to his chest again and pressing slightly. “Sit down”. He stood straight to look at you curiously.

“You never have time to unwind, and I don’t want you to worry about being in control here- with just us”. You pushed against him harder, and he got the idea. Slowly, he sat down on the ground.

“Let yourself be taken care of, for once,” you purred, straddling his lap. He groaned as you rubbed along a seam on his torso, moving his head to the side as you kissed and nipped at the cables there.

He couldn’t keep still, of course, though. He, carefully, slid his hands under your shirt. He paid attention to any change in demeanor- looking for discomfort- as he trailed his digits along your skin. You sighed softly, placing a kiss on his cheek.

You reached down, pulling your shirt off. His engine let out a startled rumble, smoke coming from the exhaust pipes on his back. You snickered slightly as his hands froze. You took the initiative, grabbing one of his servos and placing it on your chest.

You went back to nibbling on the cables around his neck and shoulders, causing him to shudder.

You reached back, pulling your bra off so Optimus could have some fun. God, the poor man almost offlined from embarrassment.

He, gently, rubbed your breasts. You pressed a hand onto the back of his servo, encouraging him to be a bit more forceful.

Thankfully, he didn’t need to be told twice.

You pulled his head down, kissing him deeply. You heard some plating shift below you slowly as he fondled your chest and rubbed down your torso.

You pulled away, looking down and seeing his spike, nearly standing to full attention. Oh… Oh Boy. That is… really hot.

It was slightly ridged, and had blue biolights on it. It was pretty.

“Oh wow,” you murmured. Optimus slowed his movements, clearly flustered.

“I’m sorry, just… you’re an amazing being, Optimus,” you purred, kissing his jaw. He groaned softly, engine rumbling as you tested the waters.

You trailed your fingers along the underside of his cock. When he let out a small shudder, you wrapped your hand around him. As much as you could, anyway. That was… definitely too big to fit, at the moment. Maybe with lube.

He moaned, voice a little staticy as his own hands moved down. He pulled at your pants, and you used your free hand to help slide them down.

“I don’t think we can really, uh…” He pressed his forehead against yours, cutting you off.

“That’s fine. We don’t need to”.

He pressed his servo into your underpants, finding that you were already soaking. That’ll help keep you from chafing as he starts to rub your clit and along your slit. Thankfully, human and Cybertronian valves weren’t too different.

“Tell me if I need to stop,” he said quietly. You nodded, spreading your legs just a bit.

You bit your lip as he pushed a digit into you. You wrapped your other hand around his spike, pumping slowly. Pressing your face into his neck, you kissed the cables there once again.

He rubbed your clit with his thumb, only thrusting one finger into you. His digits were too big to put too many in at once, and you assume he doesn’t want to overwhelm- or hurt- you. You wish he would be a little more bold, but you weren’t going to get onto him right now.

You can test your limits another time. This time is about Optimus.

You swiped your thumbs along the head of his spike. Optimus let out a deep moan, bucking his hips slightly. He was worked up, and sensitive. He must not have a lot of alone time.

You were happy to help him with this, at least.

You picked up the pace, moving to kiss him deeply. You rocked your hips against his hand, feeling his other hand press against your back. He wanted to pull you as close as possible.

“Fuck, I love you, Optimus,” you groaned between kisses. He moaned, mumbling something in Cybertronian. You hoped it was an “I love you” as well, but you weren’t going to press the subject right now.

You panted against his neck, feeling yourself already getting close. He rubbed your clit in tight, fast circles, and the way his frame rumbled was driving you crazy.

You moved your hands quicker, his hips bucking up in response.

“I’m close,” he moaned in your ear. You whimpered in response, letting him know you were, as well.

Unsurprisingly, Optimus was the first to cum. He let out a low moan, hips twitching. His hand faltered, but he didn’t stop as you helped him ride out his overload.

You smiled slightly at him, releasing his spike before he got too sensitive. Optimus took this time to lean down and kiss at your neck.

You clung to Optimus’ shoulders, arching your back as you felt your orgasm approach.

You whimpered loudly, pussy clenching around the digit as you came.

“God, Optimus-” You rolled your hips, pressing against his hand urgently. His movements slowed, not letting you get too over sensitive, but he didn’t stop until you pushed against his wrist.

He pulled his hand out of your underwear, unashamedly cleaning his servo with his tongue. Your face grew HOT.

“You really did that, huh,” you said, when he finished. He smiled slightly, helping you get dressed.

“... I hope your worries are-” “Oh, there’s none left, after that. This whole thing will be just fine,” you laughed, settling in his lap once you were fully clothed. He chuckled.

“Well, that’s good. I’m glad I could help,” he paused, thinking for a second. “I am… also grateful for this… small bit of privacy, and a bit of relaxation”. You kissed his cheek.

“I’m glad I could help”.

At that moment, Optimus comm went off. He took the call, motioning for you to get up so he can shift back to his actual size.

“As nice as this was, it seems duty calls,” Optimus said as the ground bridge opened. He picked you up, beginning to walk through.

“We will… have to come back here, soon, though,” he mumbled, a bit flustered. You smiled.

“I’ll ask Ratchet to save the coordinates, then”.


End file.
